1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices which reflect light rays and, more particularly, is concerned with a hat, such as a ball cap, with front and rear light reflective strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Activities, such as working, jogging, and walking, undertaken at dusk, night-time or in a darkened area with limited visibility require participants to take sufficient precautions in order to avoid injury. With the increasing numbers of persons who partake in outdoor activities at such times, attempts have been made to provide articles which will provide a degree of visibility which is not otherwise present. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,685 to Lesley, light reflective material has been used in the prior art such as thin cloth bands variously attached at the wrist, ankle and head portions of the wearer.
Also, hats, such as ball caps, are popular articles that are worn by participants during these outdoor activities. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art ball cap A which has a pair of light reflective strips B attached exteriorly on the opposite sides (only one side being shown) of a cap piece or crown C of the cap A which end at the interior edge D on opposite sides of a gap E defined in the rear side of the crown C of the cap A.
However, many of the prior art articles of wearing apparel on which light reflective strips have been implemented are less than satisfactory in their appearance as well as comfort, durability and reliability. Further, such prior art attempts have often yielded articles of wearing apparel which are lacking in aesthetic appeal and thus may not worn when needed to ensure the safety of the participant.
Consequently, a need still exists for an approach which will provide a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.